That Morning
by BellaMuerte
Summary: i'm no good at summaries but, its about how Miroku and Sango got together one morning..
1. Default Chapter

**One Fine Morning..I Found My Love..And My Love Found Me..**  
By:Suzuka(aka BellaMuerte)  
I Do Not Own Inuyasha, etc.  
_Italic-thoughts in head_  
  
  
The rays of light shone through the trees as Sango awoke to birds singing and the sun shining. She looked around the camp and noticed that Kagome was curled up with only her head visible, Shippo was next to her curled up in what looked like a ball of fluff. There was Inuyasha who was perched in a tree above them and was fast asleep against its side. And then there was him. Miroku, he was the center of her attention. He lay there with the look of utmost peacefulness upon his face. He looked so calm and serene, just lying there teasing her to reach out to him and tempting her. Sango crawled over to were Miroku slept and sat down next to him. "He looks so beautiful, just lying there." Sango thought aloud quietly as to not wake anyone up. She had to get closer. _"But what if he wakes up.." Sango thought. "Well that's a risk I am willing to take.." Sango decided in her head._ She inched her face closer to his, _"I'm so close..I..I can feel his hot breath against my face.. so why can't I just do it?" _Sango sighed. She was a mere inch away, maybe less, but she didn't care. In one movement she closed what little space was left between them and kissed Miroku, Her Miroku ever so lightly and gently upon his awaiting lips. Oh how good it felt. She had to do it again, and again, and again, but if she did he may wake and then she could do no more. "Ahh the hell with it." Sango breathed out and kissed Miroku once more. But this time it was different she applied a bit more to her tender kiss. She licked his lips then her own. "_I bet he taste even better when he is awake." Sango thought once more. _She gazed at him lovingly and her eyes widened when she saw a faint smile upon his face. Miroku slowly opened his eyes to see Sango staring down at him with a blush creeping on her face. "Good morning Sango..something the matter?" Miroku asked sleepily. "No, no nothings the matter.." Sango said quietly as to not disturb her sleeping comrades she blushed a deeper red this time. _"My god. She looks absolutely beautiful when she blushes..if only..if only I could..no I couldn't she would only hit me and call me a perverted monk..but perhaps it is worth a try..."_Miroku's thoughts debated in his head. Sango stared at Miroku not able to break her gaze upon him. She didn't care anymore, she had to taste him. Sango leaned towards Miroku inches away from closing the space between them. _"Is she..." _Miroku started to think before her lips set upon his in a shy kiss. Sango pulled away only to have herself wrapped up in a pair of strong arms and Miroku kissing her back but this time with more than a mere shy kiss. "Miroku.." Sango moaned his name as she heard her own. "Sango.." Miroku moaned back. They pulled away both blushing furiously. "Oh Miroku..I..I've waited for this for so long.." Sango said with tears forming in her eyes. "As have I my beloved Sango.." Miroku paused "Sango..are you alright?" Miroku asked with concern. "Yes..I'm fine..just happy.." Sango said "Miroku.." Sango started to say "Yes Sango?" "I..I love you. I love you so much.." Sango said with more tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. "I love you too, my love. I always have and always will." Miroku said happy to finally tell Sango his true feelings for the Demon Hunter he had fallen in love with. He wrapped his arms around her once more and kissed her forehead. Sango sighed with happiness to finally have the one she had fallen in love with. Her Miroku, her clever Monk. The Sun shone so bright that morning, I think it may have been smiling down upon us, and to think it all started with one fine morning.


	2. Chapter 2happiness

****

Chapter 2  
  
Sango smiled as she looked back on that morning "Heh..and to think it took me so   
  
long just to realize that I loved him..hmm..even if he can be a perverted monk.."   
  
Sango murmured to herself as she looked into the river she was currently sitting next   
to.   
Sango turned and looked back at the group who were still sleeping. She looked at   
  
Miroku who must have just woken up. "Morning.." She said trying to stifle a laugh.   
  
"What's so funny?" Miroku asked cocking and eyebrow. "Heh..take a look at your   
hair.."   
Sango said doubling over in laughter. Miroku got up and walked over to the river and   
  
looked at his reflection, his hair was every direction and was sticking up all over the   
  
place. 'heh..not as funny as yours is going to look.." Miroku said advancing on the   
  
laughing Sango. "Ahh!" Sango yelped as Miroku pounced on her and pinned her   
  
down by sitting on top of her. "Hahahaha!" Sango laughed out as Miroku started to   
tickle her.   
  
Miroku went for Sango's hair "No! not my hair! Haha!" Sango sputtered out still   
  
laughing. She tried to move but couldn't since Miroku still had her pinned down. "I   
win.."   
  
Miroku whispered into Sango's ear. A shiver ran down Sango's back, as Miroku's   
  
breath tickled her ear. "Not ye.." Sango started to say but Miroku silenced her with a kiss.   
  
Sango moaned as Miroku deepened the kiss, "You were saying?" Miroku asked once he pulled away.   
"I love you.." Sango breathed out. "And I love you." Miroku said as he kissed her again.


	3. Chapter3Thats Afternoon

****

THIS CHAPTER WILL GET LEMONY! So if you can't handle it then don't read it, or if you don't care then please read! ^-^  
Chapter 3-That Afternoon  
Sango looked up as she heard someone give a yawn "damn.." she cursed out. As the group started to wake up. "Hey want to get away from here and go to the hot spring?'' Miroku asked with a mischievous smile. "You read my mind!" Sango said smiling back. "but first..could you get off of me?" Sango asked. "Oh! heh..sure.." Miroku said sheepishly as he moved and stood up he turned and offered his hand to Sango "Want some help?" he asked. "Yes, yes I do.." Sango said with a smile as she grabbed Miroku's hand and got lifted up and was pulled into his arms. "Shall we?" Miroku whispered into Sango's ear causing a shiver down her spine. "Of course my love." Sango whispered back as she nipped Miroku's ear causing the monk to jump slightly. Sango giggled and walked towards the hot spring but stopped. "Hey Kagome! Me and Miroku are gonna go to the hot spring, c-ya later!" Sango said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and smiled "you better tell me everything.." Kagome said so that only Sango could hear. "Heh..you bet I will." Sango said with a smile as she turned and started to walk again "Hey you might need these!" Kagome said quickly, Sango turned around to see Kagome holding two fluffy towels "Heh, thanks Kagome." Sango said with a smile as she grabbed the towels from Kagome.   
Miroku watched Sango walk "hey wait for me!" Miroku said running to catch up with Sango. "Slow poke.." Sango said teasingly. "Oh I'll show you slow poke.." Miroku said as he broke into a run. "hey! no fair!" Sango shouted running after Miroku. "Heh who's the slow poke now?" Miroku said as he stood next to the hot spring as Sango ran up to him. "humph.." Sango said "Don't push your luck monk." Sango said evilly. "What did I do? All I said was.." Miroku started to say but was silenced with a kiss. "Heh you were saying?" Sango said with a smirk. "umm..well..oh forget it lets go before we end up not being able to have some time to ourselves." Miroku said. "Yeah your right.." Sango said agreeing with Miroku.   
She walked over to the hot spring and started to untie her outfit, she turned around to see Miroku watching her every move "Yes?" She said with a smirk "Heh..nothing.." Miroku said smiling. Sango smiled and continued to untie her outfit she let it fall to the ground and stepped out of it slowly. _My god..she is beautiful.. _Miroku thought to himself as he let out a moan as he starred open mouthed at a naked Sango.She turned her head and winked at a gaping Miroku. Sango walked slowly to the hot spring and got into the hot water. "Ahh this feels great.." She said with a sigh. She turned her head to see Miroku still gaping at her "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth wide open or are you going to join me?" Sango asked teasingly. "I..I'm coming!" Miroku sputtered out quickly as he started to take off his robes. Sango's face turned red as she watched Miroku get undress, she quickly turned her head hoping that he didn't see her staring at him.   
Miroku finished and stepped into the water, a bit away from Sango for fear of getting slapped. "Why are you all the way over there?" Sango asked with a pouty look on her face. "Heh..sorry, um..coming.." Miroku said nervously as he got closer to Sango so that he was now just inches away from her. Sango smiled and scooted closer so that she was almost in his lap. "That's better." Sango said with a wink. She leaned over and kissed Miroku passionately moving her hand to his thigh. Miroku's eyes went wide then closed again as he moaned in pleasure. Sango smirked as she kissed Miroku moving her hand up and down his leg in a slow tantalizing motion. Miroku shivered and let out another moan, he wrapped Sango in his arms and moved her so that she was now sitting on top of him. Sango pulled away and gazed lovingly at Miroku. "Mmm..did you that I love you?" Sango whispered in Miroku's ear. "And did you know that I loved you?" Miroku whispered back at Sango as he nipped her ear causing a wave of shivers to run down her spine. "Mmm.." Sango moaned in pleasure as Miroku sucked and nipped at her neck. "Miroku.." She managed to moan out. Miroku smirked as he sucked on Sango's neck claiming her as his. "Mine.." he whispered as he looked at his marks. "Yeah well.." Sango started to say as she went for Miroku's neck and nipped playfully at it before she started to suck, "Your Mine." She said once she finally pulled away. Miroku moved his hand down Sango's leg and up into her inner thigh, he looked up at Sango with questioning eyes. Sango smiled lovingly and nodded her head yes. Miroku smiled and moved his hand to her entrance, he stopped and hesitated before slipping a single finger into her soft mounds. "Ahh!" Sango moaned out in pleasure as Miroku had slipped another finger into her. "M..Miroku!" Sango moaned out again. Miroku smiled and kissed Sango passionately muffling her moans with his kiss. He moved his fingers until he found Sango's center, her jewel. Miroku smiled to himself as he stroked it with one finger causing Sango to moan out again. Then did it with two, causing Sango to moan out his name. "Oh god.. Miroku don't stop.." Sango pleaded. "Don't worry, I won't.." Miroku said silencing her with another kiss. _god she feels so tight.. _Miroku thought as Sango came in his hand. "Miroku!" Sango shouted in a fit of pure pleasure. She hugged him tightly pressing herself fully against him, something was poking her in her stomach. _Is that?.. _Sango thought confused for a second before it registered in her head of what it was. Miroku slipped his hand out and licked his finger _She tastes like a sweet forbidden nectar. _Miroku thought to himself. Sango moved and caste her eyes down at Miroku _My god! its huge!.. _Sango thought _then again I don't mind.._ Sango thought with a smirk as she snaked a hand down to Miroku's most precious spot. she traced a finger up and down it slowly causing Miroku to moan in pleasure. "Sango.." Miroku moaned out loudly. Sango smirked and ran her ringer along his tip, then rubbed it receiving a moan of pleasure from Miroku. "Mmm..Sango don't stop.." Miroku said quietly. "Don't worry love I won't." Sango said assuring him with a kiss. She grabbed his member and gave it a light squeeze causing Miroku to jump slightly. Then a hard squeeze making Miroku moan her name. Sango slid herself down Miroku and looked up at Miroku with a smirk before she slowly put his tip in her mouth and sucking. She pulled a bit more of him into her mouth slowly and sucked again. "Ss..Sango!" Miroku moaned out. Sango smirked to herself and pulled more of him in her mouth slowly as to not go to fast and not to chock herself. She pulled back and in a rhythmic motion up and down up and down went her head. Miroku's head went back as he was getting closer for release _So close.._ he thought in his head, as his buckled and came in Sango's mouth. Sango pulled back and swallowed his fully. She licked her lips seductively and kissed Miroku passionately. "I love you.." She said quietly in his ear. "And I Love you." Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around Sango, and picked her up and caring them both out of the water. He put Sango down and handed her a towel, taking the other for himself. They quickly dried off and put their clothes back on. Sango went over to Miroku and hugged him burring her face in his chest "mm.." She murmured as Miroku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to a shady spot by a tree and made pulled Sango down with him as they curled up sleepily and took a peaceful nap wrapped in each others arms.  
  
The End.  
How did you like it? love it? hate it? please review!!


End file.
